universalstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
DVD
DVD (an abbreviation of digital versatile disc) is a format developed in 1995. The medium can store any kind of digital data and is widely used for software and other computer files as well as video programs watched using DVD players. DVDs offer higher storage capacity than compact discs while having the same dimensions. Prerecorded DVDs are mass-produced using molding machines that physically stamp data onto the DVD. Such discs are a form of DVD-ROM because data can only be read and not written or erased. Blank recordable DVD discs (DVD-R and DVD+R) can be recorded once using a DVD recorder and then function as a DVD-ROM. Rewritable DVDs (DVD-RW, DVD+RW, and DVD-RAM) can be recorded and erased many times. DVDs are used in DVD-Video consumer digital video format and in DVD-Audio consumer digital audio format as well as for authoring DVD discs written in a special AVCHD format to hold high definition material (often in conjunction with AVCHD format camcorders). DVDs containing other types of information may be referred to as DVD data discs. Filmography * Antz * The Prince of Egypt * Beethoven's 3rd * Erin Brockovich * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas * Chicken Run * Joseph: King of Dreams * The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire * The Road to El Dorado * Shrek * How the Grinch Stole Christmas * Beethoven's 4th * The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze * Balto II: Wolf Quest * Balto * Big Fat Liar * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water * The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving * The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists * The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island * The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock * Babe * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration * The Land Before Time * Beethoven's 5th * An American Tail * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * The Cat in the Hat * Shrek 2 * Two Brothers * Thunderbirds * The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of Tinysauruses * Balto III: Wings of Change * Shark Tale * Kicking & Screaming * The Perfect Man * Madagascar * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * Curious George * Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses * PollyWorld * The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers * The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends * Mr. Bean's Holiday * Barbie as the Island Princess * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie * Beethoven's Big Break * The Tale of Despereaux * Curious George 2: Follow that Monkey * Despicable Me * Hop * The Lorax * Despicable Me 2 * Minions * The Secret Life of Pets * Despicable Me 3 Category:Formats